Percy Jackson and the House of Night
by FlamelsCross98
Summary: Okay, so six students are going to the House of Night to improve human relations. But there's a problem. All six 'students' are demigods! How will Zoey and her friends react? And what happens when a daughter of Aphrodite and Aphrodite La Font meet? *DISCONTINUED*
1. Just Don't Blow It Up

Chapter One

Zoey

We were sitting in the cafeteria when Neferet stood up to give an announcement.

"Fledglings, I have an announcement to make. To improve relations with humans, we are having six students from a school in New York come to the House of Night. Please try to make them feel welcome. Can Zoey Redbird, Stevie Rae Johnson, Damien Maslin, Shaunee Cole, Erin Bates and Aphrodite La Font please see me at the end. That is all," she strode out without another word.

We all finished dinner in silence, wondering what Neferet could want. Then, we went to her office.

She opened the door and smiled at me.

"Ah, Zoey, great. Come in," she stood aside and we all crowded in, sitting on the sofas in the office.

"I guess you're wondering why you're here?"

"Well duh, what do you want, Neferet?" said Aphrodite, rude as ever.

Neferet ignored her.

"Well each of the students from New York will need a guide, so I instantly thought of your group. Zoey, you'll be with a girl called Annabeth Chase, Stevie Rae, Nico di Angelo, Damien, Jason Grace, Shaunee, Leo Valdez, Erin, Percy Jackson and Aphrodite, Piper McLean."

Percy

I was sitting in assembly at Goode High School next to my beautiful girlfriend, Annabeth. My stepdad Paul, sorry, _Mr. Blofis_, was at the front talking about some exchange trip to Tulsa. They were drawing names out of a hat for who would go, but I wasn't really paying attention, until Paul read out a name.

"Percy Jackson,"

I blinked, confused, until Annabeth whispered "You're going on the trip, Seaweed Brain. You've got to stay behind afterward,"

Okay, so I was going on an exchange trip. No big deal. Or at least, I didn't think there was until the next names came out.

"Annabeth Chase. Nico di Angelo. Jason Grace. Piper McLean, and… Leo Valdez," Paul called out.

This couldn't be a coincidence. Six half-bloods on the same trip? I could tell Annabeth was thinking the same. But we had no choice. We stayed in the assembly hall after everyone had left.

"Okay guys, I know this seems suspicious," Paul began, and we all nodded. It's great that my mortal stepdad knows about demigods.

"But you need to go," he continued, "So you've been paired up with students from the House of Night for your stay. And Percy?"

"Yes?" I said, but I knew what was coming.

"Try not to blow it up," he told me, and everyone laughed.

"It's not like it do it on purpose," I complained, "But, fine, I won't blow it up,"

"Good. You'll be leaving tomorrow, so turn up to school an hour early with your bags packed for two months. The school bus will take you there," Paul explained, and we nodded. "Okay, off you go!"


	2. Okay, That Was Weird

Chapter Two

Annabeth

The next morning we were all gathered at the school at 7:30am, and everyone was rubbing their eyes.

Percy's mom had taken us all shopping, and since none of us actually had decent suitcases, she'd bought some new ones secretly, and had them custom designed. I think she got a kick out of the whole demigod thing, because mine was light grey with an owl on it. Percy's was sea green with a trident, Nico's was black with a skull and crossbones, Jason's was sky blue with a lightning bolt, Leo's was red with a hammer and Piper's was pink with a dove. Needless to say, she was the only person who didn't like theirs.

We'd also been bought personalized cell phones, which Leo _claims _to have edited so they won't attract monsters, and in the process he'd made them look pretty cool. They all had the same designs as our suitcases, and had engraving on the back. Mine said _Wise Girl_, Percy's _Seaweed Brain_, Nico's _Dead Boy_, Jason's _Sparky_, Piper's _Beauty Queen_ and we'd gotten hold of Leo's and engraved _Pyro Kid_ on it.

We had each packed enough nectar and ambrosia for three months (just in case) and thirty golden drachmas for iris messages.

Percy's stepdad came in, and led us out to the minibus. It had beds in it for some reason, and then I remembered that it would take about 22 and a half hours to reach Tulsa.

"We've hired a special minibus for the journey. It will take a while, so you might as well go back to sleep," Paul told us, the slid the door shut. The engine started.

"So what do you want to do?" I asked everyone.

The boys looked at each other.

"Sleep!" they chorused, and all took a bed. Jason and Leo had a bunk bed, and so did Percy and Nico. I guessed that meant I would be sharing with Piper. I realised the position of our bunk would mean that the person on top would be next to Jason, and the person on the bottom would be with Percy.

"I'll take top then?" said Piper, and I guessed she'd been thinking the same as me. I nodded and we went to sleep.

Stevie Rae

I was excited for the new kids to come, but I'd been told they wouldn't be arriving until about 6am tomorrow. I thought about my partner, Nico, and wondered what he'd be like. I hadn't had much contact with human boys other than Zoey's boyfriend, Heath, and he didn't count. I hoped I'd get on with him. I felt like there was a specific reason why I'd been paired with him, but no one else seemed to notice. We were told it was chance. Maybe the goddess was working things out to be this way.

I went down to the common room and ate breakfast, and the others came over.

"Does anyone feel like there's a specific reason we were paired like this?" aske Shaunee bluntly.

"Yeah!" I agreed instantly, as did all the others.

"Maybe we should cast a circle and ask Nyx?" said Zoey uncertainly.

"Sure, let's go now," said Damien.

We all went out to the oak tree in the grounds, and Zoey started her ritual. We didn't have much time, so she did so very quickly.

"Wind, I summon you to this circle!" she said, facing Damien, and a thin silvery line went around the circle.

"Water, I summon you to this circle!" And another line joined the first.

"Fire, I summon you to this circle!" A third line.

Finally, she turned to me, and smiled.

"Earth, I summon you to this circle!" We were surrounded by a hay field, and a fourth line joined the others.

She then stood in the middle.

"Spirit, I summon you to this circle!"

The band of lines thickened, and a figure appeared in front of Zoey.

"Zoeybird, what is it you need of me?"

"Nyx, we need to ask you; who are these students? We all feel there's a reason we're paired with them, but we don't know why," said Zoey, respectfully.

"They are powerful, their parents have gifted them with certain abilities, and they can help you all. It's best to let them explain, but treat them with respect. They are my biological family; three are my great great nephews. Goodbye, my children," she said, and vanished.

Okay, that was weird.


	3. Wow, Four Fit Guys On One Bus!

**Sorry for not updating much, although you've probably abandoned me by now anyway. I haven't posted for months.**

**Thanks to: ArtemisRide, JGS39, James, Annabeth124, EternalSlumber868, jessjess98, Taitk, , Night Of The Dragons, God1801, NinaDoctor, StarKiss666**

**Just realized I haven't done a disclaimer. Oops. So, for the past three chapters, I don't own this stuff, if you recognise it, it belongs to Rick Riordan or PC and Kristen Cast.**

Chapter Three

Aphrodite

So yeah, I wasn't happy. First Neferet the Bitch calls us all into our office, then tells us that we've got to guide some _humans _round the school.

Yes, I'm a human. So what? I'm an _important _human.

I'd heard the herd of nerd were doing some ritual last night to talk to Nyx, but they wouldn't explain what it was about.

Oh well, I had more important things to do than worry about some human kids.

Still, I wondered why Neferet had been so insistent about who we went with. Piper McLean, she was probably related to Tristan McLean, the movie star. Okay, so I can see where she's going with that. We've both got famous fathers. But the others? Not a clue.

We were waiting outside for the minibus with all the kids in. It was 6am and the sun was about to rise, so needless to say the others all seemed very tired.

Finally the minibus arrived. It parked and the six humans stepped out.

The first was a guy with messy black hair and sea green eyes. I don't mind saying he looked de-licious. Then another dude with the same black hair and chocolate brown eyes followed him. Then, a girl with blonde hair and another with brown hair – which was in a horribly uneven cut. Then a really fit guy with sandy hair and electric blue eyes, followed by a guy with curly black hair and brown eyes.

Figures I'd get a girl when there were four – well, three and a bit – fit guys available.

At least Zoey got a girl too. Goddess knows she doesn't need another guy in her life.

While I'd been staring at the guys, Neferet had started pointing to each of us, and they followed her points. The guy with green eyes stood next to Erin, so that made him – I checked my list – Percy Jackson. The boy with brown eyes was with Stevie Rae, so he must've been Nico di Angelo. The blonde walked over to Zoey, making her Annabeth Chase.

Then the girl with the messy hair came over.

"Hi, nice to meet you. I'm Piper McLean. You must be..?"

"Aphrodite La Font," I said shortly. For a second I thought I saw anger pass through her eyes, but she covered it up.

"That's an odd name. Isn't she the goddess of love and natural beauty in Greek mythology?" Great. Yet another nerd. Kill me now.

"Yeah."

She seemed to grasp the idea that I wasn't in the mood to babysit, as she stopped talking and watched as the blonde guy walked over to Damien. So he must be Jason Grace, making the curly haired guy going to Shaunee Leo Valdez.

"Shall we go inside?" said Zoey, yawning.

"Sure," answered Percy. I noticed how Annabeth and Nico seemed to hang around him, as if he were their leader, while Piper and Leo did the same to Jason. There was something possessive in the way Annabeth looked at Percy, and I could tell they were a couple. Damn.

I turned my attention to Jason, only to see Piper walking real close to him. They didn't seem like a proper couple though, but it was obvious she liked him. He seemed to have conflicting feelings over her.

Don't ask how I know all this. It's all part of being the hottest girl (metaphorically. Technically, Shaunee's hotter – but only when she's using her fire affinity) in the school.

We gathered in the girl's common room, hoping nobody would notice that there were five guys in there.

"So, let's all properly introduce ourselves," said Zoey. "My name's Zoey Redbird, and I have an affinity for all the elements."

"Damien Maslin, air affinity." Jason gasped.

"Shaunee Cole, fire." Leo looked shocked.

"Erin Bates, water." Percy grinned.

"Stevie Rae Johnson, earth." Nico raised an eyebrow.

"Aphrodite La Font, prophetess of Nyx, and human," I finished.

"Wait, what do you mean, human? Are y – _we_ all?" said Percy, confused. Annabeth hit him over the head.

"Seaweed Brain! You _were_ listening in assembly, weren't you?"

"Nope," he said happily.

Annabeth face palmed. "Excuse us a moment." She dragged Percy outside.

There was a brief silence, then,

"WHAT?"

Nico stifled a laugh. I continued listening to the shouting outside.

"But Annabeth! Remember the _empousai_?" The four humans shivered.

I could hear the frantic efforts of Annabeth to calm him down. Finally, they both re-entered.

"Sorry about that," Annabeth said calmly, as though this were common. "Where were we? I'm Annabeth Chase."

"Percy Jackson, so-" Annabeth hit him.

"Nico di Angelo."

"Piper McLean."

"Leo Valdez."

"Jason Grace."

We nodded. I wondered vaguely what Percy had been about to say before Annabeth hit him. I got the feeling they were all hiding something.


	4. Home Sweet Home

**Thanks to: jessjess98, SilverNight ShadowLight, ladymoonsoar, and ringgold913, I love it that all you guys have stuck by me, even with my crappy updating.**

**Especially I like to thank God 1801, without your idea I'd have no clue where to go in this story. You managed to get me off my butt and actually start writing XD**

**And before anyone says anything, yes, I know there aren't that many dorms, but if you can guess why I used those numbers (without checking the PJO books!) I'll give you a virtual cookie XD**

**I know this chapter's really short, but I believe the vamps will discover about the demigods next chapter. And the 'Mystery Person' will be revealed...**

* * *

><p>Home Sweet Home<p>

* * *

><p>Nico<p>

It's official. Perseus Jackson is an idiot.

First, he doesn't realize that we're in a school for _vampires_. Then, he starts shouting about _empousae_, and finally he nearly introduces himself as the son of Poseidon.

I found it pretty freaky how we'd been paired up with the students, though. It couldn't be a coincidence that they each had 'affinities' to match our demigod powers.

"We should probably be going to bed," said the girl with black hair – Zoey Redbird. "It's already gone sunrise."

I didn't really find it weird sleeping in the day – after all, I'm nearly always asleep anyway. I train at night – Percy doesn't _seem_ to mind being woken up at midnight to sword fight.

I glanced at him and he didn't seem to phased about going to bed now either. I guess that's what Achilles does to you.

The others were a different story. Leo especially looked horrified. That kid is so hyped up all the time I'm surprised he _ever_ makes it to bed.

"Where will we be sleeping?" I asked my 'guide', Stevie Rae.

"If you follow Damien to the boys' dorm, he'll show you. I believe there's two double-rooms reserved for you."

Zoey turned to Annabeth and Piper. "We've got one room for you two to share."

Leo looked at Annabeth. I could see a glint in his eye, which meant he was about to say something that would get him hurt.

"Oh, Annabeth! How will you cope! You can't sleep with Per – Ow!"

As predicted, both Annabeth and Percy had whacked him upside the head.

Annabeth then turned to Zoey as if nothing had happened. "Thank-you."

A few minutes later (and a _lot_ of making-out from Annabeth and Percy – jeez, you'd think they were never going to see each other again), Damien led us across the corridor and into the boys' dorm. We followed him up a set of stairs to a hallway with a lot of doors.

"Here's one of the rooms," he announced, stopping in front of a door labelled '3031'.

Leo and Jason decided to dorm in that one, whilst Percy and I followed Damien to our dorm.

"You guys are right opposite me, so if you need anything, don't hesitate to ask."

"Thanks Damien," said Percy, giving one of his cheesy smiles. I always let Percy deal with the social side of things. For some reason, children of Hades just aren't good at that stuff – can't imagine why.

We went inside room 7512 and dumped our suitcases. It was quite a big room, with two beds on either side.

"So this is home for the next two months," I said.

"But… there's no sea near here!"

"Shut up, Percy."

* * *

><p>Mystery POV<p>

Everything was set. I had the boy's body. I had a faithful servant. And, most importantly, I had Perseus Jackson at my mercy.

"My lord, they have arrived," she said.

"Excellent. I plan to make myself known soon. And what of Jackson?"

"Unsuspecting and oblivious."

"Perfect."

"Do you recall our deal?"

I fought the urge to kill her.

"Of course. I will destroy the girl… Just as soon as Jackson is taken care of."

"I shall kill him now, my lord-"

"No! It is possible I will be able to utilise his body. With the Curse of Achilles and his physique, I will be unstoppable!"

I started laughing manically.

There was only one problem: how could I torture Perseus Jackson to death when I needed his body? Unless…


	5. In Which Not Much Happens

**Sorry about this being so short but I wrote this at school 'cos I has some extra time in Geography. I also apologize for any spelling or grammar mistakes (which I will fix in the next few days), but I am also writing in Greek so my teacher can't see.**

**Anyway, the long awaited next chapeter:**

Zoey

The next morning, we met up with Annabeth and Piper in the girls' dorm room.

"Hi!" Stevie Rae greeted enthusiastically.

"Hello," said Annabeth, smiling.

I walked round to the cupboards to find us some breakfast. "What do you guys want?" I asked.

"I don't really mind. Whatever you're having," replied Piper.

"Same here," added Annabeth.

"Lucky Charms!" cried Stevie Rae.

I rolled my eyes. "Of course."

I poured three bowls of Count Chocula for me and one of Lucky Charms for my BFF.

Annabeth took a spoonful. "Wow, it's... sugary."

"Yup! That's why it tastes so nice!"

Annabeth opened her mouth to speak, but Piper jabbed her in the ribs and she shut up, saying nothing for the rest of breakfast.

BRRING!

"That's the bell. Let's go to classes."

"Where do we go?" asked Piper.

"Annabeth's coming with me, and Piper, you'll have to go wake up Aphrodite to take you to classes." I replied.

"Good luck!" Stevie Rae added. "I'm gonna go to the boys' dorms to pick up Nico."

Annabeth laughed. "I think you're the one who needs luck - Nico's an absolute nightmare in the mornings. I swear he thinks he's allergic to daylight."

"Ah, but it's evening now," I said.

"You really think that'll make a difference to him?" Annabeth shot back, "He's a guy for starters, so he probably won't even notice the difference."

I laughed. "That's true. Anyway, we'd better go. We have Neferet for homeroom, followed by her class - Vamp Sociology 101."

"Okay," said Annabeth, "See you at lunch, Piper."

We set off towards Neferet's room, and, as usual, I felt just a little bit scared. It was one thing to face an enemy head on, and quite another to walk straight into their base. But I forced myself to be calm. No need to make Annabeth suspicious and drag her into my war.

"Welcome Zoey, Annabeth. You're just in time for class. Annabeth, you can sit next to Zoey, in that spare seat," she indicated to the desk on the end. "I hope you enjoy your time here."

I hadn't even noticed we'd walked into class - some guide I am.

"Thank-you ma'am." Annabeth replied politely, sitting down in the seat Neferet had gestured to.

"Okay, class," said Neferet, taking her place at the front of the room. "Today we will be learning about the goddess Nyx's origins."

I don't know if I imagined it, but I saw Annabeth's eyes widen slightly at that, before putting her facade back.

"Does anyone know anything about Greek mythology?"


	6. A Brief History of My Family Tree

Annabeth

"Does anyone know anything about Greek mythology?"

Damn. I wanted to answer her, I _really _did. That's got to be the worst thing about being a daughter of Athena – the urge to show off my knowledge. But I couldn't give us away. But, wait… Mortals know about Ancient Greece too, right? After all, there _are_ Latin classes.

I tentatively put my hand up.

Neferet smiled, like I'd done something she was expecting, but I ignored it. After all, I _was_ the only one here who actually took classes in the subject.

"Yes, Annabeth?"

"I know a bit about Greek mythology…" I said.

Her smile grew. "That's great. Would you mind telling us what you know about Nyx, then?"

Where to start? Might as well begin at the beginning. "Well in the beginning there was Chaos. Then, she had four kids, called Tartarus, Gaia, Erebus and Nyx. They were the primordial gods and goddesses. Tartarus was the spirit of the pit, and Gaia the earth. Erebus was the wall separating the two. And Nyx i-_was_ the primordial goddess of night. Her and Erebus had a daughter, Eos, goddess of the dawn."

I could feel the class' eyes on me, and I heard a small sound of surprise coming from Zoey. Crap. I gave us away.

"Well," said Neferet. "I think you've just finished my lesson in two minutes." I blushed in embarrassment. "Only one problem: you referred to Nyx in the past tense."

Oh yeah, I forgot the people here worshipped Nyx. Strange really, why would they worship a primordial instead of the Olympians?

"Does that mean there are more? The goddess has a family?" asked a blond boy a few seats away from me.

Neferet turned towards me. "Annabeth, would you like to take this question?"

"Uh… Okay. Well Tartarus and Gaia had a son called Ouranos. Then Ouranos and Gaia-"

"But aren't they mother and son?" asked one kid. "That's gross!"

"That's immortals for you. Nyx and Erebus are brother and sister, remember? Anyway, Gaia and Ouranos had a whole bunch of kids, two of which were Rhea, titaness of agriculture, and Kronos, titan of time. There were lots of other titans, and monsters, but they're irrelevant now. Kronos and Rhea had six children. Hestia, Hera, Demeter, Hades, Poseidon and Zeus. However, the titan of forethought, Prometheus, foretold that Kronos would be defeated by his sons in the same way he had overthrown _his _father."

"What happened then?" asked Zoey from beside me.

"In order to gain her son power, Gaia gave him a scythe which he used to destroy Ouranos and assume the throne as king of the titans."

"_Lovely_…" she muttered.

"So Kronos ate his children after they were born. However, Rhea had had enough and hid her last child, Zeus, and fed Kronos a rock instead. Years later, when Zeus was fully grown, he returned and fed Kronos a mixture of mustard and wine, making him regurgitate the others, who had, being immortal, grown up in the titan's stomach. There was a huge war between the six gods and the titans, which was won by the gods. Eventually, we were left with the Olympian gods and the minor gods. Zeus, Poseidon, Hera, Demeter, Apollo, Artemis, Hermes, Aphrodite, Hephaestus, Ares, Athena and Dionysus. Also, Hades and Hestia, who _should _be on the council, but aren't. Then, the hundreds of minor gods like Hecate and Isis."

"And the Olympians. What are they the gods of?" Neferet asked. I don't know why, but I got the feeling she wanted me to show everyone that I knew so much…

"Basically, Zeus is the god of the sky and king of the gods, Poseidon is god of the seas, Hera is goddess of marriage, Demeter is goddess of harvest, Apollo is god of the sun, his twin Artemis is goddess of the moon and the hunt, Hermes is god of messengers and all who use the roads, Aphrodite is goddess of love and natural beauty, Hephaestus is god of forges and fire, Ares is god of war, Athena is goddess of wisdom and battle strategy," I tried to avoid sitting up straighter. "Dionysus is god of wine, Hades is god of the Underworld and Hestia is goddess of the hearth. They have other things too, but those are the main ones."

"Wow," said Zoey. "You're really smart. You must get great grades at school."

I made a face. "Not really. I'm dyslexic and have mild ADHD."

"Hey," said a girl behind me. "If the gods are real, does that mean demigods are real too?"

Annabeth, _vlaccas_.

* * *

><p><strong>For those of you who don't know, <em>vlaccas<em> is Ancient Greek for 'moron' or similar. It's mentioned in the Battle of the Labyrinth.**


End file.
